Psychopath Girl
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Gumiya memiliki teman masa kecil yang sangat dekat dengannya. Namun sebuah tragedi besar menimpa mereka dan hampir mengubah seluruh hidupnya. / "Kau milikku. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" / A request fic. Warning inside! Contain gore or maybe slight gore. / Mind to review?


**Psychopath Girl**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Rating: M

Genre: Horror, Mystery, Angst, slight Romance.

Warning: AU, misstypos, typos, OOT, contain bloody scene, **GORE**, horror abal, all **Gumiya POV**

Summary:  
Gumiya memiliki teman masa kecil yang sangat dekat dengannya. Namun sebuah tragedi besar menimpa mereka dan hampir mengubah seluruh hidupnya. / "Kau milikku. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?"

.

.

A/N

Yosha~ fic Gumi x Gumiya lagi desu! Oh ya, ini request fic dari **Kaoru Aikawa** ._.

Pertama kali saya buat horror, karena saat ini cuma ide fic ini yang ada di kepala (?)

Gomen kalau horror-nya ga kerasa ._."

Enjoy reading

* * *

Hari ini merupakan peringatan kematian Gumi sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak datang ke makamnya bersama dengan orang-orang yang memakai baju berwarna hitam dan menaruh bunga-bunga untuk menghiasi makamnya itu.

Saat orang-orang tersebut sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, barulah aku pergi ke sana dengan membawa karangan bunga mawar hitam.

Hanya Rin, sahabat Gumi yang masih tinggal di sana. Ia menatap batu nisan Gumi dengan pandangan menerawang. Sepertinya ia masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah meninggal sejak lama.

"Rin," aku menegurnya singkat, berharap bahwa ia terbangun dari mimpinya atau kenangan akan Gumi. Rin mendongak dan mendapatiku sedang berdiri dengan bunga bernuansa hitam di tanganku.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dan tersenyum kecil padaku. "Sudah empat tahun," katanya pelan.

Ya, aku tahu.

Jika Rin sangat shock akan kematiannya yang mendadak, apalagi aku. Jika Rin, merupakan sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama, bagaimana aku yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak umur empat tahun?

"Boleh aku mengobrol dengan Gumi sebentar?" tanyaku pelan pada Rin. Rin yang sepertinya mengerti apa maksudku langsung mengangguk. Ia berjalan menjauhi kami.

Aku berlutut di samping batu nisan Gumi dan mengelusnya pelan. Di sana tertera namanya. Nakajima Gumi.

Aku meletakkan karangan bunga yang aku bawa itu di samping batu nisannya. Setelah itu aku berdoa. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara lagi dengan gadis yang merupakan sahabatku ini sejak kecil, untuk melepas rindu yang selama ini kupendam.

"Gumi, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus SMA. Ujian-ujian akan segera datang. Bagaimana denganmu?" ujarku pelan. Memang terlihat aneh jika aku berbicara sendiri, namun aku tak dapat menahan semua rindu ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, di sana?" tanyaku lirih.

Masih tak ada respon dari gadis yang selama ini jadi teman bermainku.

Dengan kesal kutarik setangkai mawar yang kubawa dan kulempar ke arah makam Gumi. Setitik air mata muncul di sudut mataku.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?!" bentakku setengah menangis.

Dengan sedikit usaha aku mengatur napasku yang tidak teratur dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang muncul di mataku. Otakku mulai memutar kembali kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, seperti suatu _video_ yang direkam dan diputar kembali.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Mi~ya! Ayo kita main di sana!" teriak Gumi dengan bersemangat sambil menunjuk danau luas yang berada tidak jauh dari kami. Aku dan ia sedang berada di atas jembatan. Dan di bawah kami terdapat danau yang sangat luas.

"Apa? Di situ? Untuk apa? Kau tidak tahu kalau itu berbahaya?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening tanda tidak setuju. Tapi Gumi bukannya memberi jawaban padaku, malah tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Ia mendongakkan tubuhnya keluar jembatan untuk melihat danau luas itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Danau itu indah, lho! Kau tak tertarik?" serunya lagi.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Ah, ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Miya?"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

Gumi menggembungkan pipinya dan aku tertawa melihat ekspresi yang selalu ia buat ketika ia kesal. Melihatku yang tertawa, ia pun ikut tertawa. Suasana ini berjalan tenang, sampai-sampai suatu kejadian tak terduga menimpa kami.

"Uwaa!" jerit Gumi. Pada detik itu juga kakinya terjengkal ke atas dan tubuhnya rubuh, jatuh dari jembatan ini dan terdengar pula bunyi ceburan yang keras. Aku hampir tak dapat percaya akan penglihatanku sendiri.

Namun aku segera mendekatkan diri ke sudut jembatan itu dan melihat ke bawah. Di situ tampak Gumi yang sedang mencoba untuk berenang dan melawan arus yang memain-mainkan dirinya.

Seketika aku sadar. Ia tak dapat berenang.

"Mi-Miya, tolong aku!" teriaknya ketakutan. Aku dapat melihat air mata terbentuk di sudut wajahnya.

Aku yang panik hanya berdiri di situ dan membeku, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Sementara itu Gumi terus berteriak-teriak meminta tolong padaku.

"Miya...!" teriaknya sebelum kepalanya ditelan ombak dan tak terlihat lagi. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Aku tak lagi melihat Gumi meminta pertolongan padaku. Ini... tidak mungkin.

Aku langsung berlari turun dari jembatan dan berteriak minta tolong sambil menahan air mataku yang tiba-tiba saja keluar. Pertolongan langsung diberikan, namun sepertinya sudah terlambat. Ketika tubuh gadis itu sudah ditemukan, ia tak lagi bernapas.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Dan sahabatku pergi begitu saja di hadapanku.

Ini semua salahku, aku tahu. Jika aku menolongnya saat itu juga, mungkin sekarang ia masih bersamaku, tersenyum dan bercanda. Ini bukan salahnya, ini... salahku.

Air mataku terus mengalir meskipun aku menahannya mati-matian. Aku merengkuh batu nisan Gumi ke dalam pelukanku. "Gumi, bersamalah denganku lagi. Sekali ini saja. Aku akan menjagamu."

.

.

"Ohayou... Gumiya-kun," sapa Rin pelan ketika aku sampai di mejaku yang berada di belakangnya. Aku menoleh sebentar lalu sibuk mengurusi barang-barangku sampai akhirnya aku selesai.

"Ohayou," jawabku pelan.

"Apa... kemarin kau lama berada di makam Gumi?" tanya Rin dengan hati-hati.

Gumi. Mendengar nama tersebut pendengaranku menajam dan seluruh tubuhku menjadi kaku. Kapan terakhirnya Rin menyebut nama Gumi di sekolah? Sebelum ia meninggal? Saat kita masih tertawa dan bercanda bersama?

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menunduk ke bawah. Jangan sebut nama itu, jangan. Aku masih belum sanggup menerima kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak. Jangan, jangan sebut namanya. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lebih jauh lagi.

_Brak. _

Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja dengan agak keras sehingga hampir setengah teman-temanku yang berada di kelas ini mengarahkan pandang ke arahku. Sebagian dari mereka berbisik-bisik pula, menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Rin sendiri menatapku dengan agak ketakutan. Aku dapat melihat bahwa ia gemetaran. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju pintu, tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Jangan sebut nama itu," ujarku pelan sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan penuh sesak itu. Aku tidak peduli apa Rin mendengarnya atau tidak.

Di sepanjang lorong aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari teman-temanku ketika aku lewat. Bisikan-bisikan yang sudah biasa kudengar, dan setiap aku mendengarnya tentu saja aku tidak suka.

Biasanya ada Gumi yang berada di sampingku dan selalu mengajakku bercanda, sehingga aku lupa akan kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar itu. Atau malah kadang ia menegur teman-temanku dengan menggembungkan pipinya, dengan alasan bahwa aku tak suka mendengarnya.

Sebutan seperti "Pangeran Es" atau "Si Dingin" memang tidak enak didengar namun selalu saja mengusik telingaku. Itulah sebutan bagi teman-temanku untukku. Karena sebelum Gumi meninggal, aku tampak sangat ceria, walaupun tidak terbuka pada orang lain.

Ya, kecuali Gumi.

Aku masih dapat bergaul dengan teman-temanku saat itu, tapi tentu saja aku paling nyaman berada di dekatnya. Namun sekarang? Aku tak bisa lagi bergaul dengan mereka. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Walaupun banyak sekali anak perempuan yang berusaha mendekatiku untuk mengajakku jadian.

"Ano... Gumiya-kun, a-aku... aku menyukaimu! M-maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tiba-tiba saja aku dicegat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang mirip dengan Rin. Memang agak kaget, tapi aku sudah terbiasa.

Ya, ini salah satu contoh yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak dapat membalas balik perasaanmu itu," jawabku singkat dan datar sebelum melewati gadis itu yang memberikan ekspresi antara kecewa, malu, dan putus asa.

* * *

"Kagene Rui ditemukan meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan di toilet perempuan!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar ada beberapa temanku yang berbicara demikian. Hari ini merupakan satu hari setelah gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ia meninggal? Dengan keadaan mengenaskan? Di kamar mandi?

Aku menengok ke samping, tepat di mana dua orang gadis sedang bertukar informasi yang mereka dapatkan.

"Yang kutahu, katanya ia terkena pecahan kaca tajam!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau hanya terkena pecahan kaca, bagaimana ia bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"_Ano_... maaf, boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kagene Rui itu?" tanyaku hati-hati, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku. Spontan kedua gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan mata terbelalak, mungkin kaget karena aku menyapa mereka.

"Etto... ia ditemukan meninggal dengan bentuk tubuh yang sudah tidak jelas lagi. Darahnya berceceran kemana-mana dan tangan juga kakinya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah tidak jelas seperti apa sehingga ia tidak dikenali pula," jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan agak sangsi.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Bisa-bisanya ada kejadian seperti itu di sekolah ini?

"_Arigatou_," hanya itu yang aku katakan.

"A-ah! _Douita_, Gumiya-kun. Tidak masalah."

.

.

**To: Megpoid Gumiya**

**From: SeeU**

**Ano ne... aku berpikir bahwa aku suka padamu. Bisa kau terima perasaanku, Gumiya-san?**

Aku menghembuskan napas lagi dengan kesal ketika mendapati pesan semacam ini saat aku membuka ponselku yang berdering cukup ribut. Dengan segera aku mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk gadis yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa ini. Walaupun aku tahu aku akan mematahkan hatinya, seperti yang kulakukan pada gadis lain.

**To: SeeU**

**From: Megpoid Gumiya**

**Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. **

Aku mengirim pesan itu dan menutup _flip_ ponselku. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali mendapat pernyataan cinta dari teman-teman, bahkan orang-orang yang tidak kukenali. Baru saja aku mendapat pernyataan cinta oleh Hatsune Miku yang sepertinya lumayan populer tadi siang. Namun jawaban yang kuberikan sama seperti jawaban yang kuberikan pada gadis lain.

Tidak ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku, kecuali-

Lupakan.

* * *

"Apa? Hatsune-san dan SeeU-san pun ditemukan meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan, seperti Kagene Rui?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening ketika Rin meneleponku pada esok harinya.

Aku tidak mendengar berita ini di sekolah, karena aku tadi agak terburu-buru. Namun mendengar berita seperti ini dari Rin, membuatku cukup kaget.

"_Ya. Dan sepertinya... entah kenapa mereka berpikir bahwa hal-hal ini ada sangkut pautnya denganmu._"

"Sangkut pautnya denganku? Mereka siapa?"

"_Teman-teman. Bukankah Kagene Rui, SeeU, dan Hatsune Miku menyatakan perasaan mereka padamu? Setelah itu keesokan harinya mereka meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan, bukan? Semua ditemukan meninggal dengan cara yang sama, hanya tempatnya yang berbeda._"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," akhirnya aku memberikan jawaban.

"_Aku tahu. Pokoknya hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan._"

"Oh, ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Jaa."

Aku menutup ponselku dan meremasnya pelan. Kenapa kejadian-kejadian ini terus saja terjadi? Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada kejadian aneh semacam ini di sekolah. Apa sekolah kami berhantu? Itu merupakan pemikirkan bodoh yang pertama kali muncul di kepalaku. Tentu saja tidak!

.

.

Dan ketika esok harinya aku memasuki kelas, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Mereka tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan yang kubenci lagi. Dan sepertinya tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekatiku, kecuali Rin. Tentu saja ini merupakan kabar yang sangat baik untukku. Sangat baik.

Tapi ada satu yang aku tidak suka. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan, atau malah terkadang melirik sambil berbisik dengan tatapan dan juga nada yang dapat kusebut sebagai curiga. Apa mereka mencurigai bahwa aku terlibat dalam kasus ini?

"Eh, Gumiya datang. Kita pergi saya, yuk, daripada nanti kita kena kutukannya."

"Iya. Aku takut kalau misalnya aku meninggal dengan tragis seperti ketiga murid itu. Sebenarnya ada apa ya, dengannya?"

"Sepertinya ia dikutuk. Apa ia memiliki kekuatan gaib?"

"Masa, sih? Semula aku sudah mengira dia aneh."

"Dia tidak aneh dari awal. Dia aneh sejak Gumi-san meninggal empat tahun yang lalu."

Aku menggebrak meja dengan kasar sehingga dua murid yang berada tak jauh dariku menengok dan menatapku dengan tatapan_ horror_.

"Kalian boleh saja membicarakanku dan aku tidak akan marah," ujarku dengan tatapan setajam pisau dan nada dingin yang aku yakin dapat membuat mereka membeku seketika. "Tapi jangan sebut nama Gumi di depanku," aku melanjutkan ucapanku yang sengaja kuputuskan.

Dua murid itu segera menjauh dariku dan berlari keluar kelas. Dan saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa teman-temanku yang lain menatapku dengan pandangan ketakutan dan juga aneh.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali duduk di kursiku. Oke, sepertinya _image_-ku menjadi memburuk akibat kabar tidak jelas ini. Sudah jelas aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Gumiya-kun, nanti istirahat aku mau bicara sebentar." Hanya Rin yang berani mendekati dan berbicara denganku. Aku menoleh padanya sebentar dan mengangguk singkat, sebelum mengalihkan pandang lagi darinya.

.

.

"A-aku suka padamu!" Gadis yang berada di depanku menunduk dengan rona-rona merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya. Aku menghela napas. Seharusnya tadi aku menggeleng saja.

"Rin...?" Aku memanggilnya pelan. Aku memang akan menolaknya, namun bagaimana caraku menolak sahabatku sendiri?

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Aku juga dapat melihatnya agak bergetar, mungkin karena gugup. Aku menghela napas lagi. Kemudian menggeleng singkat.

Rin menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa.

"_A-ano_... sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak... kita masih bersahabat bersama..."

"Ya, aku tahu." Aku memutuskan ucapannya sebelum ia menyebut nama_nya_.

Rin menunduk sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "A-aku iri melihat kalian yang begitu dekat. Rasanya walaupun kita bertiga, perhatianmu hanya beralih padanya. Hanya ia yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Kau memang tertawa jika aku melucu, tapi hanya mulutmu yang tertawa, matamu tidak." Ia menunduk lagi. Aku menunggunya sampai mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Te-terus terang saja aku iri... dengannya. Dia memanggilmu dengan nama singkatan yang terlihat begitu akrab, sedangkan kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sedangkan aku mulai bergabung dengan kalian empat tahun yang lalu, enam bulan sebelum ia meninggal-"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi sepanjang apa pun kau berbicara, aku tidak dapat menerimamu, atau membalas perasaanmu," aku memotong dengan nada dingin. Rin terkesiap dan menatapku dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca. Sesungguhnya gadis ini tidak menarik perhatianku, meskipun ia teman bermainku dan... _dia_.

Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada gadis yang membuatku tertarik, kecuali-

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di pipiku. Segera saja aku menengok dan mendapati Rin yang menatapku dengan tatapan malu dan wajahnya yang sangat merona itu menjadi tambah merah.

"A-aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia keluar dalam hitungan detik dan aku merasakan pintu itu ditutup kembali dengan kerasnya. Dapat kulihat bahwa ia membendung air matanya yang dibendungnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa bersalah untuk tidak menerima perasaan seorang gadis.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki di lorong yang sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, sudah empat jam sejak sekolah bubar, tapi aku masih saja berada di sini. Langit sudah gelap ketika aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kyaa-!" Suara teriakan yang terasa familiar memasuki indra pendengaranku, membuatku mengerutkan kening. Suara apa itu? Masih ada orang di sekolah ini? Semalam ini?

"Kyaa! Tolong hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan! Hentikan-!" Aku mendengar jeritan itu lagi. Kini otakku mulai mengenali suara teriakan dan jeritan itu. Itu suara Rin! Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia masih berada di sekolah dan malah menjerit-jerit?

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku mengikuti suara jeritan itu. Hingga suara itu hilang sama sekali dan aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Hanya suara cipratan-cipratan aneh yang kudengar.

Namun saat kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas kami, aku dapat melihat darah berceceran di mana-mana. Di lantai, di meja, di papan tulis, di dinding, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Bahkan langit-langit kelas dan jendela pun terhiasi darah segar berwarna merah.

Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah sosok tubuh Rin yang sudah kaku terkapar di lantai. Pada saat itulah aku menyadari kalau sumber darah yang berceceran di mana-mana itulah dari tubuh Rin tersebut.

Jenazah Rin sendiri sudah bermandikan darah. Aku dapat melihat kaki dan tangannya terpisah dari tubuhnya, seperti apa yang dikatakan dua murid di kelasku. Wajahnya juga sudah tak berbentuk. Pita berwarna putih yang biasa ia kenakan masih ada di kepalanya.

Yang membuatku kaget adalah ketika aku melihat organ-organ tubuhnya seperti lambung, usus, hati, dan lain-lain sudah berceceran di lantai. Bahkan dapat dilihat ususnya yang panjang terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa bagian yang tidak teratur.

Aku juga dapat melihat tulang rusuk yang melindungi jantung itu sudah banyak yang tidak teratur dan patah. Sementara jantung tersebut sudah berhenti berdetak. Rin sudah-

Siapa yang berbuat akan semua ini? Kenapa semua anak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan padaku harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini?

Samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Seperti tangisan yang ditahan secara paksa. Namun tangisan itu terus saja tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai bercak darah Rin menuju sudut kelas bagian belakang. Dan saat itu pula aku terkejut, melihat sosok seorang gadis yang meringkuk di situ sambil menahan tangisnya. Dengan sebuah pisau yang ternodai darah segar di tangannya. Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya itu.

* * *

Gadis itu menengok perlahan-lahan dan matanya menatapku dengan pandangan kaget ketika ia mendapati siapa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebilah pisau tajam berlumuran darah bergetar dan menyebabkan pisau itu jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi akibat bersentuhannya permukaan logam pisau tersebut dengan kerasnya keramik lantai.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan, aku bahkan dapat melihat tubuhnya gemetaran. Namun aku tidak langsung membentaknya seperti apa yang kulakukan pada gadis lain. Karena dia berbeda.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mencoba menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Namun ia menjauhkan dirinya dari tanganku dengan mundur ke belakang, meskipun sudah tidak ada jarak antara tubuh dan tembok putih dingin yang berhiaskan darah itu.

Mengetahui bahwa ia sedang ketakutan, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghapus air matanya, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi di sini.

Sebelum aku mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutku dengan pelan, membuatnya agar ia tidak takut, ia sudah bereaksi terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat ia menubruk tubuhku dan memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku dapat merasakan bajuku basah akibat air mata dan darah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Namun yang kulakukan adalah memeluknya balik dan mengelus pelan rambutnya. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibirku, sebuah senyum yang lenyap sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Miya. Miya." Suara itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sejak kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar suara itu memanggil-manggil namaku?

Aku mengelus kepalanya lagi sedangkan ia membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Okaeri, Gumi..."

.

.

Kini aku duduk di sebelah Gumi yang sudah agak tenang, meskipun napasnya kadang-kadang masih agak memburu akibat tangisannya tadi. Sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sejak kapan kita sekaku ini, Miya?" Tiba-tiba perkataan itu terlontar keluar dari mulutnya, sementara wajahnya belum menengok ke arahku. Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya itu. Benar, sejak kapan kita sekaku ini? Merasa sungkan satu sama lain?

"Um... Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini, Gumi?" tanyaku pada gadis yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilku itu.

Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi aku mendapat kesan yang berbeda dari senyuman itu. Senyuman itu seperti senyuman yang mengerikan, bukan senyuman tulus nan manis yang dulu biasa ia berikan padaku.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin bersamaku, kan?" tanyanya sambil memeluk tanganku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sejak kapan Gumi seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak ingat.

"Aku ingin bersamamu? Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?" tanyaku heran. Gumi mendongak dan aku mendapati senyum kecil dari wajah manisnya itu.

"Sewaktu kau mengunjungi makamku," jawabnya dengan nada yang agak manja.

Aku terkesiap. Jadi karena ucapan omong kosong itu kini Gumi berada di sampingku?

"La-lalu peristiwa pembunuhan yang ada di sekolah-"

"Itu aku yang membunuh mereka," jawab Gumi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya sambil memelukku dengan erat. Aku membeku untuk sesaat, tidak bisa membalas pelukannya itu. Apa? Jadi Gumi yang membunuh mereka?

"Kau milikku. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" Suara itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada yang agak mengancam, entah kenapa. Aku merasa sedikit cemas dengan Gumi. Mungkin ini bukan Gumi, mungkin hanya arwah yang berniat untuk memainkanku.

"Apa kau... Gumi yang sesungguhnya?" tanyaku hati-hati padanya. Mendengar pertanyaan singkat itu, Gumi yang berada di hadapanku melepas pelukannya dengan cepat dan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya, Miya?" tanyanya dengan nada dan tatapan mata yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau ini Gumi," jawabku dengan nada dan tatapan yang tidak kalah menusuk pula.

Gumi meraih kembali pisaunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Firasatku mulai tidak enak. Apa dia-

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah Gumi, teman masa kecilmu, Miya?! Jawab aku!" teriaknya sementara butir-butir air mata mulai muncul di sudut-sudut matanya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Gumi menatapku masih dengan tatapan membunuh sementara air mata menggenang di matanya. Darah merah yang menempel di pakaiannya terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada yang kulihat sebelumnya.

"Karena kau berubah bagiku."

Jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari mulutku itu mampu membuat tatapan matanya berubah. Yang tadinya menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku sebelum menjawab. "Gumi yang kukenal tidak seperti ini. Kau ceria, manis, dan baik. Bukan Gumi yang begini..." Aku menggumam pelan. Gumi terdiam dalam pelukanku.

"Kau milikku. Kau sudah berjanji sewaktu pertama kali kita bertemu. Bahwa kita memiliki satu sama lain dan kita tidak membutuhkan siapa pun lagi," tuturnya lemah. Dapat kulihat sorot matanya yang ketakutan dan badannya bergetar dalam pelukanku.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Kita akan terus bersama, Gumi. Aku tidak memerlukan siapa pun. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

"Meskipun aku sudah mati?"

"Jangan bilang begitu."

"Aku memang sudah mati, kan?"

"Belum."

"Eh?"

"Kau masih terus berada di dalam hatiku."

Aku tersenyum melihat ke arahnya dan kedua mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku dapat melihat kedua matanya yang indah mulai basah lagi oleh air mata. Secepat mungkin aku menghapusnya perlahan. Dan menenangkannya yang mulai sesenggukan.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis." Aku mengelus kepalanya. Sedangkan air mata masih terus turun dari matanya yang tertutup itu.

"Maafkan aku karena aku... tidak mempercayaimu," ujar Gumi. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan bajunya sehingga kain yang menutupi tubuhnya itu menjadi basah. Aku hanya menggeleng dan terus memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil untuk menenangkannya.

Pelan tapi pasti Gumi berdiri dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukanku. Melihat akan hal itu, aku pun berdiri hingga kami berhadapan. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang kurindukan sejak dulu. Matanya yang basah karena air mata tertutupi oleh kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau berjanji, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Namun mataku menangkap cahaya yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh Gumi hingga gadis itu bersinar.

"Aku akan naik ke surga dan ber-reinkarnasi. Dengan begitu kita akan bertemu dan bermain bersama lagi. Dan pada saat itu kita akan hidup bersama selamanya lagi, bukan?" ujarnya pelan sebelum cahaya putih itu benar-benar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dan saat aku membuka mata, sosok Gumi sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan kini hanya aku sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu takut untuk merasa kehilangan. Di saat kau merasa kehilangan, ada aku di sini untuk menemanimu. Di saat kau merasa sedih, aku akan menemani dan mendengarkan semua curhatmu. Di saat kau ketakutan, aku akan melindungimu dengan segala kekuatanku. Di saat kau gelisah, aku akan menenangkan dan membantumu. Di saat kau membutuhkan cinta, aku akan hadir di sini."

"Aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapa pun dan masih akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun secara fisik kau tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, tapi kau selalu tinggal di dalam hatiku. Kau dan memori kita bersama selalu berada di hatiku dan melekat seakan tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu yang singkat. Oleh karena itu, percayalah, percayalah bahwa aku selalu ada di sini, hanya untukmu, sekarang dan selamanya."

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Err... karena ini fic gore pertama saya, maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan. Dan gore-nya sedikit, ya? Karena emang itu tujuan awal saya, berhubung ini request fic. Tapi tanpa sadar saya nulis kebablasan, dan gitu deh. #curcol

Alur kecepatan, ya? Kebiasaan dulu memang tidak bisa hilang -_-v

Rate-nya mungkin sebenarnya masih bisa rate T. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kayaknya udah harus masuk rate M. Semoga rate-nya ga salah ya.


End file.
